


Car Trouble

by Spiritdream12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: Stan left alone in the desert has one chance to make it out alive...





	Car Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls

With a final desperate kick the truck of the car flew open and Stan pines emerged from the back. Sweating and spitting bits of saliva,blood and bits of wire and copper, he grabbed the frame of the car and shaking pulled his way up to slip and fall out of the car’s trunk and fall to the dusty dessert floor. Gasping he sat up and looked around , he was in the middle of the desert somewhere the sun beating down on the black car that Rico and his goons had left him in. Left in the truck of car in a desert to roost to death like the worthless animal he was. Stan had struggled for who knows how long to free himself crewing at the wires of the car and kicking the back lock of the trunk with all the strength he could. Sitting up he breathed in mount falls of air and got to his feet and looked around him. He was smack dab in the middle of nowhere long miles of desert in either direction the sun in the sky wither beginning to set or not he did not know. But what he did know was that he was alone with a car. He got to his feet and made his way to the front of the car. The car door was unlocked and pulling the door open he peered in side and thanked his lucky stars to see that the tank was a least half full. Ok now to see if his luck would hold it didn’t the keys were not in the ignition . And a quick sweep of the car and he found a bag of jelly beans and a bottle of water as for the keys; no sign of them.   
‘OK no problem I just have to start the car a different way’ he thought to himself. Going through the ways of how to hot wire a car, his stomach gave a low growl he needs food. Looking over at the jelly beans and water and trying not to think of Ford and how they were his fav snack he snatched the bag out of the passenger seat and ate them at a fast pace . That small snack should hold for a while. Now to start the car.

 

He needed a something sharp. Walking quickly to the back up of the car he looked at the tail lights. He kicked it and then kicked it again even harder and then harder till the tail light broke; the glass falling to the ground. He run his fingerers through the shards picking up a nice medium size piece with a sharp point on it. Kneeling under the driving wheel of the car with the door on the driver’s side open he fumbled with the shard around the area with the wires. He poked the sharp end into the leather and dig it into the leather, pushing down cutting till the leather was wide enough for him to work his fingers in and pull the wires out. He stopped for a bit and panted sweat dribbled down his brow. So far so good. He pulled gently at the dangling mass of wire, moving each apart till he located the red wire and blue wire. Taking the sharp edge of the tail light he cut both wires so that the copper was visible. Placing his fingers of the safe plastic shafts of each wire he rubbed the copper parts together. Hoping beyond hope that the car would spring to life and wouldn’t if this failed,having to walk in what would be an almost sure death march. He rubbed and rubbed for what seamed like ages oil he heard the sound of the car engine igniting! Grinning madly Stan quacking got up for where he was and sat down behind the wheel. Closing the car door ;he turned the shaft into drive and pushing his foot to the gas pedal he drove off for how ever long the gas lasted it would at least get him to a town.

End


End file.
